Dragon Ball Sekirei: Segunda temporada
by kenallo25
Summary: La segunda temporada está en marcha, Son Gokú se encontrará con alguien muy importante en su vida a darle una noticia acerca de él, ¿qué aventuras les esperan al saiyajin y sus esposas?, lo veremos ahora, a los que van a leer este fics, lean El saiyajin en Shintou Teito que es la primera temporada, eso sería.
1. Chapter 1

Nota del autor: lo prometido es deuda, hubieron opiniones divididas en cuanto al final de temporada, bueno hubieron algunos que dijeron que no tenía sentidos en ciertos aspectos pero awarda, ojalá aclarar todo el por qué las chicas actuaron de esa manera y el por qué Gokú decidió cortar lazos con sus esposas. Bueno en fin este será el inicio de segunda temporada.

Nombre del fics: Dragon Ball Sekirei, el regreso (segunda temporada).

No soy dueño de las franquicias mencionadas, asi que eso.

Capítulo uno: "Corazones que sanan, el reencuentro con una vieja amiga, parte uno"

Playa de la isla Kimikura, poco después de que Gokú cortara los lazos con las sekireis…

-"No, no, Gokú, no, por favor que no sea eso"- dijo Karasuba shockeada al no sentir nada en su vientre como también un dolor indescriptible en su corazón, la peli gris al sentir que no había nada en su vientre, que el fruto del amor que se desarrollaba en el vientre de la sekirei #4 se esfumó cuando se desvincularon, sus lágrimas no tardaron en llegar, cayó de rodillas y con sus manos en el suelo de la arena de la playa, ella llorando murmurando cosas como "Gokú, perdóname, lo lamento" para después decir "Mi bebé, Gokú, nuestro bebé", karasuba quedó muy afectada por la pérdida del bebé, era como si nada existiera ahí, muchos dirán "¿Qué pasó?", una de las cosas que pasó ahí es que no solo el lazo se cortó, sino todo lo que conlleva de eso, eso quiere decir el fruto del amor también fue arrebatado por la madre de las sekireis que no es Miya, sino la misma esencia que está todavía vinculada a Gokú.

-"Lo siento, Mi Gokú, sabía que algo entró en mi mente y me dominó"- dijo una Miya de rodillas con sus ojos con lágrimas y se dio cuenta que la madre de las sekireis les quitó lo que más apreciaba del fruto del amor que hicieron con Gokú, el niño en camino, fue algo como si desapareciera de la existencia misma, ella no aguantó más ese dolor y cayó inconsciente por la pena de perder al hombre que las protegió y le dio de su amor, que estuvo ahí para ellas, pero Miya fue la más afectada por dos motivos, la primera es la primera esposa, la segunda ella debió apoyar a su marido a pesar de que Takehito estaba vivo, pero algo entró en su cerebro y mente que la hizo perder el razonamiento justo cuando entraron a una cierta periferia de la isla en que están ahora ya que su corazón amaba con fervor al saiyajin, la sekirei #1 sabía muy bien que el saiyajin no se casó con nadie y ahora volvió a estar solo, algo que ella temía que volviera a pasar, pero esos mismos temores volvieron a la realidad por culpa de la persona que manipuló sus mentes.

-"Gokú, siempre serás mi ashikabi, amor"- dijo un Tsukiumi con lágrimas en los bellos ojos azules bajando en su rostro y mirando hacia abajo, ella apretó los puños fuertemente en señal de enojo, ella está enojada consigo misma por ser tan débil, tan débil que no se resistió al causante que dominó sus mente que la hizo perder el uso de la razón ya que su corazón ama por mucho a su ashikabi de nombre Son Gokú.

-"Gokú-san, de verdad, lo lamento, donde quieras que estés, quiero decirte que te amo más de lo que piensas"- Dijo Yume mirando al cielo con lágrimas en los ojos café, la peli castaña se sobó el vientre, pero al no sentir nada se dijo "Me lo merezco, él hizo tanto por mí" recordó la vez que la trajo de vuelta a la vida y la forma en que la ayudaba a caminar, recordaba la calidez que sintió cuando la tomaba en brazos cuando se caía y siempre estaba ahí para ella, "y así lo trato, debí resistirme de ese control mental que me hizo ese maldito, pero lo perdí" terminó de decir para sí misma la sekirei #8 con lágrimas que no podía aguantar ese dolor en su corazón de perder el primer y único hombre que de verdad amó, de verdad fue mucho para ella y cuando de repente su cuerpo desfalleció y cayó en la bendita inconsciencia.

Akitsu lloraba silenciosamente, recordó la primera vez que la rescató de la soledad, recordó la mirada de su amor, esa sonrisa que hacía que su pecho se calentara, cuando extendió su mano y ella lo que más recordó el beso, ese vínculo que ambos hicieron, "Mi Gokú, espero que me perdones, nunca quise hacerte daño" miró el cielo en donde se fue el saiyajin, solo quería que volviera a casa y cenaran juntos, pero eso no pasará, pero lo peor para ella, es que esa luz que llevaba en su vientre, dejó de brillar, es como si nunca hubiese quedado embarazada y eso la dejó vacía como si hubiese vuelto a ese parque abandonada y sola, ella entendió a Gokú porque ambos conocen el significado de la soledad y así es el estado de la sekirei #7 hasta el momento.

Musubi y Kaho, dos sekireis que se prometieron amar a sus ashikabis pero resultó ser el mismo hombre, así que rompieron esa promesa, por el daño que le hicieron a un hombre de corazón puro e inocente, pero la cosa no quedó ahí, sus corazones rotos, recordaron las cosas que le dijeron al saiyajin, Musubi recordó la forma en que la trajo de vuelta a la vida y el vínculo que se hicieron, pero algo de Gokú, por muy pequeño seguía latente en el corazón de ella, la sekirei #88 pensó "Gokú-san, perdóname por todo lo que te hice, no pensé con claridad, mi mente sentía que me controlaba, solo te digo" miró al cielo que se estaba atardeciendo "Te amo, y te esperaré hasta el final de mis días para volver a ver tu sonrisa y ese vínculo que compartimos" terminó Musubi en sus pensamientos. Kaho estaba Igual que Musubi pero recordó la vez que la llevó en brazos cuando fueron alados, ella recordó el día en que la salvó de unos maleantes y ahí vio al hombre de sus sueños, ella solo suspiró tristemente "Solo quiero que seas feliz con o sin mi Gokú, te amo" se dijo para sí misma la hermosa sekirei #87.

Las hermanas del rayo solo recordaba la ocasión en que Gokú las salvó del MBI, pero la más afectada de las hermanas del Rayo es Hibiki, sintió lo mismo que las demás chicas que quedaron embarazadas, su vientre no había nada, es como si Gokú al decir "desvinculación", el fruto de su amor quedó en nada, el niño dentro, no, dos niños que sentía en su vientre dejó de existir, es como si la diosa se lo arrebataran por el error que cometieron, Hibiki no tenía más opción que sollozar, nada más que eso, "Lo siento, amor, lo siento tanto" pensó la sekirei #12, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón creía que Gokú volvería con ella y su hermana o eso quería creer, hablando de la sekirei #11, ella solo estaba apoyada en una roca mirando como las olas chocaban con las rocas, ella solo se dijo "Gokú, te esperaré, solo perdóname".

Yomi y Matsu las dos sekireis pervertidas del grupo, si hay algo que los dejó muy vacía fue que su ashikabi se atrevió a desvincularse de ellas, podrían lidiar con que Gokú se enojara con ellas por las tonteras que hacían o que se fuera por unas horas a entrenar o estar con otras, ellas podían lidiar con eso, pero, ¿perderlo?, peor aún, ¿quizás para siempre?, eso no lo podían aguantar, sus corazones rotos por una tontera que Matsu sabía muy bien, si sus sospechas fueron ciertas, ese maldito de Minaka le dio el control mental al arma X en los alrededores de la isla que las hizo actuar como si fueran robot, "Gokú te esperaré y quiero que pruebes mi máquina de gravedad, lo construiré solo para ti" pensó la sekirei #2 con una sonrisa triste que fue consolada por la sekirei #43 que ella lloraba por su ashikabi, que no se le pasaba por la mente el decir ex ashikabi, es su ashikabi, su amor, su todo y quería pensar así por el bien de ella y de las demás, pero vio a Miya desmayada y sabía el por qué.

El estado de Kazehana está mal por dos cosas, una es que perdió a Gokú y sintió abismo de dolor en su corazón y la pena, la segunda no hizo nada para estar con Gokú por lo que hizo Miya, ella sabía muy bien lo del control mental pero también no pudo poner resistencia, "Gokú, mi modelo preferido, esperaré tu regreso mi amor aunque vuelvas a tu mundo, esperaré día a día tu regreso a casa" pensó llorando la voluptuosa sekirei #3, pero Uzume recordó el día que Gokú salvó a su mejor amiga, recordó como la ayudó a deshacerse de los que la chantajearon para hacer su trabajo sucio, recordó la sonrisa que la hacía sentirse bien y feliz, como también la foto que le sacó a Gokú jugando con Kusano y sacó justo una foto que la tenía en brazos consolándola por una caída meintras que la rubia de ojos verdes lloraba en el pecho de su papá, al recordar esa foto que tiene en su cuarto, puso sus manos en el corazón llorando desconsoladamente, "Gokú, mi Gokú, perdóname de verdad, lo siento tanto, hiciste tanto por mí y las demás" se dijo para sí misma la voluptuosa sekirei #10 llorando, solo quedaba esperar o saber del paradero de su ashikabi.

-"Papá"- dijo una pequeña Kusano llorando, -"Papá"- repitió la niña, se sentía sola y mirando a la dirección en donde se fue el saiyajin, los recuerdos no tardaron en llegar, el día en que se vieron en el jardín botánico, vio la sonrisa de su padre y el cariño que le brindó, recordó las veces que jugaron, cuando la ayudaba a entrenar, regar el jardín y la pequeña planta de flor que le había dicho que creciera por su cuenta, ella atesoró todos sus recuerdos, pero sintió que alguien tocó su hombro ella volteó a ver quién era y vio que era Homura que le daba una sonrisa triste, la niña no aguantó más y lloró en el pecho de la sekirei #6, Homura la abrazó fuertemente mientras ella lloraba también, Kusano sollozando fuertemente, dijo:

-"Papá, quiero a mi papá"- las lágrimas de Kusano se mojaban en la chaqueta de Homura mientras ella lloraba y acariciaba a la pequeña sekirei para que se calmara un poco, "Gokú, por favor, vuelve" pensó Homura con tristeza mientras Takami miraba de lejos a las sekireis del saiyajin con una mirada triste al ver a Homura, "Pensé que eso las traerías a sus verdaderos ashikabi, pero no fue así, ni el control mental que le dimos al arma X pudimos cambiarlas, ese Gokú de verdad las cambió, pero fue para bien, él las ama y ellas también" pensó para sí misma y ve a su hijo y los demás soldados del ya dispersos MBI ya que con Minaka Muerto y el famoso plan sekirei abajo, no quedaba otra forma que reformar la compañía y decirles la verdad de lo que realmente pasó y los planes de Minaka.

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que Gokú se fue de la vida de las sekireis, las cosas no están bien que digamos para nuestras protagonistas, Miya y Yume no despertaron de su desmayo desde aquel fatídico día en la isla, cuando Matsu se enteró de ese estado y decidió ir al MBI y por medios de la base de datos, logró encontrar con el paradero de Takami ya que era la única dispuesta en hacer algo ya que las chicas están con su rutina diaria de mantener a flote la mansión Izumo pero no con la misma luz que la caracterizaban y para que estuvieran ocupadas, algunas fueron a buscar trabajos de medio tiempo como en el caso de Las hermanas del rayos como el de repartir folletos de publicidad vestida con cosplay de maid para un evento otaku, Musubi y Kaho fueron a entrenar como también ayudando en las labores del hogar, Kazehana volvió a su viejo hábito de beber alcohol para mitigar un poco el dolor de perder a Gokú ya que no sabía nada desde ese día ni siquiera la genio Matsu pudo al menos ver en qué parte del mundo estaba Gokú, pero sospecharon de que encontró una forma de irse a su mundo o porque él era bueno escondiéndose.

Uzume en las mismas que Kazehana, a veces iba al hospital con sus disfraces a hacer sonreír niños enfermos para aliviar aunque sea un poco el dolor de perder al hombre que cambió su vida.

Las demás como Karasuba, Yomi, Homura fueron a hacer rondas en los lugares posibles en que estuvo Gokú, para saber al menos algo, los compañeros de trabajo del saiyajin no sabían en donde se encontraba Gokú y así se encontraba esas sekireis.

Tsukiumi, Akitsu y Kusano estaban haciendo las labores del hogar como también del cuidado de Miya y Yume que están en una especie de sueño profundo, pero las cosas empezaron a ser más dura para ella cuando pasaron tres semanas, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo durarían con la ausencia de su amado ashikabi/padre sin desfallecer, entonces Matsu decidió encontrarse con Takami junto con Homura enla noche.

-"Matsu, que bueno que me contactaste, ¿Cómo están las chicas?"- dijo una Takami fumando de una forma tranquila en la limusina.

-"No preguntes cuando sabes el estado deplorable que está Miya y Yume, quiero saber algo y un favor"- dijo al genio y pervertida de las sekireis con un tono de determinación mientras que Homura también estaba con la misma seriedad de siempre.

-"¿Qué cosas quieres saber?"- volvió a sacar un bocanada con su cigarro la científica y nueva dueña del recién restaurado MBI, la madre de Takami miraba con el ojo bueno hacia la sekirei #2.

-"¿por qué dominaron nuestras mentes para dañar a Gokú?"- preguntó la sekirei #2 de forma exigente, ya que detrás de ella hay catorces sekireis más una niña que quieren saber con fervor el porqué de todo, o sea la raíz de todo.

-"Te lo diré ya que el loco de Minaka está muerto, ustedes tenían sus ashikabis predestinado, cuando llegó Gokú a este mundo, las cosas tomaron otro rumbo y el plan sekirei se venía abajo por esa cosa que Minaka lo calificaba "anomalía", es por eso que hizo el arma X, pero la cosa no era lo de Gokú, sino sus ashikabis que quedaron solos, es por eso que Minaka usó su as bajo la manga, ustedes, por eso le dio el poder del control mental a Takehito, mejor conocido con el arma X sobre ustedes, pero al ver que eso no sería suficiente, logramos crear un dispositivo inalámbrico para intensificar el control mental en ustedes una vez que cruzaron el área de la isla que se cubría los treinta kilómetros a la redonda y con eso, lo conctamos con la mente del arma X y así logró su objetivos de hacer desvincular a Son Gokú de ustedes, pero al parecer… (otra fumada de la señora)… no funcionó, pensamos que podrían olvidarlo y traerlo a los verdaderos Ashikabi como debió ser, pero nada eso pasó, tú y Homura debieron ser alados por mi hijo, ya que él era el predestinados de ustedes, pero Son Gokú fue el cambio que necesitó este mundo, admito el error de mis caminos"- terminó de decir Takami de forma tranquila, miró a las dos sekireis y vio que tenían lágrimas en los ojos, Homura dijo:

-"¿sabes en donde está verdad?"- a lo que Takami de forma tranquila dijo:

-"Lo último que supe de él fue hace una semana, mi hija Yukari estaba disfrutando de sus vacaciones en el caribe y logró verlo, pero desapareció, es todo"- las dos sekireis asintieron, pero Matsu dijo:

-"El favor que quiero de ti es que me des las herramientas para construir la cámara de gravedad"-

-"¿La cámara de gravedad?, no me digas"- dijo Takami sabiendo el porqué de la construcción de dicha cámara, Matsu solo la miró con seriedad y dijo:

-"¿Me lo darás o no?"- la mujer miró a la sekirei y dijo:

-"Acepto, pero con la condición de saber todo concerniente a Son Gokú y se su mundo"- Matsu solo asintió y con una mirada de determinación, aceptó el trato y así terminó la jornada para la sekireis.

CON GOKÚ..

El saiyajin ahora viviendo en lugar parecido a la montaña Paoz que según él, nunca debió salir, pero lo pensó un poco y se dijo que si no fuera por eso, no habría aventura y por consiguiente no iba a hacerse más fuerte de lo que es ahora, "Me pregunto si Miya y las demás están feliz" pensó el saiyajin con algo de tristeza, de verdad ella las amó, pero cuando recordó las frías miradas de Miya y las demás como también las hirientes palabras de ellas, hizo que su corazón se sintiera muy frío, por primera en mucho tiempo sintió el dolor de la soledad algo que desde niño lo sentía pero no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, pero cuando conoció a Miya, su corazón empezó a sentir esas cosas llamada amor, pero cuando pasó eso, se sintió como si fuera usado, como si él le diera unas perlas muy valiosa para él, para que ellas no las valoraran y lo pisotearan, eso lo dejó muy mal y por primera vez desde el encuentro con su abuelito en la pelea con los secuaces de Uranai Baba, sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos puros, recordó las cosas que hizo por ellas y ellas no las apreciaron.

"¿por qué?" se dijo el saiyajin con rabia y tristeza, "Todo lo que hice por ustedes en hacerlas felices y protegerlas, ¿para qué?" volvió a decirse a sí mismo con dolor, entonces para evitar sentir esos sentimientos negativos, empezó a entrenar duro con cargando grandes cantidades de roca gigante del porte de la mansión Izumo entrenando en su forma base para sacarse ese dolor de encima, así pasaron las dos semans hasta el paso de un mes desde que se fue de Izumo Inn mientras que las chicas están empeorando más, Kusano y Takami desparecieron del lugar dos semanas antes de cumplir el mes desde que Gokú se fue, Matsu usó la compañía del MBI y su hospital para tratar a Miya y Yume que su condición está empeorando cada día, su cuerpo empezó a perder peso, pero gracias a la tecnología del MBI en la parte médica, han podido mantener estable a las dos sekireis.

"Gokú vuelve pronto, Kusano, Takami" pensó Matsu al ver a las dos sekireis de amigas y rivales, mientras que Karasuba se quedó mirando a su rival con una sonrisa triste al recordar la oportunidad de estar con Gokú o cuando ellas se sacaban chispas con la vista para ver quién era la primera en estar con Gokú, "Miya podrías ser mi rival más fuerte, pero te quiero viva para volver a pelearnos por Gokú e ir a buscar a ese Baka que tanto amamos" pensó para sí misma la ex sádica por excelencia solo lo hacía si la situación lo ameritaba.

Gokú entrenando en su forma Super saiyajin para controlar la ira y ese poder que aumentó en cada método de entrenamiento de forma tranquila, pero una vez que terminó de entrenar, le dio hambre, así que decidió ir de pesca y volver a la cabaña que él construyó.

Una vez que llegó al lago vio una cascada, la misma que veía cada vez que iban a pescar, logró sentirse en paz consigo mismo gracias a un viejo ermitaño de las montañas que le enseñó la paz interior para no volver a sentir esos sentimientos negativos hacia sus esposas, digo todavía sus esposas ya que no las olvidó todavía, no, no las quería olvidarlas, pero tenía miedo de volver ahí y sentir ese sentimiento de rechazo, pero el viejo hombre le dijo una vez.

Flasback… hace un tiempo..

-"Recuerda que el camino de un artista marcial está llenas de obstáculos y para eso debes afrontarlos, sé que es difícil, pero si tú eres de los que nunca se rinden ante eso, debes hacerlos, o si no, te quedarás con la duda"- le dijo el ermitaño sabiamente mientras se encontraban en un templo shaolin en uno de sus viajes que se hacía diariamente para entrenar.

Fin Flasback…

-"De verdad, tengo que ir a ver cómo está Miya, aunque sea desde lejos, quiero que sean felices con o sin mí"- se dijo Gokú, pero cuando iba a pescar oyó una voz muy conocida para él.

-"¿Papá?"- dijo dicha voz, el saiyajin volteó y era Kusano en frente de él.

-"¿Ku-chan?"- preguntó el saiyajin muy curioso ya que fue tanto lo que se distrajo y no sintió su ki.

-"Papá"- dijo Kusano con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes, -"Papá"- corrió hacia él llorando, -"Papá"- exclamó y de un salto que Gokú la recibió y ella lloró en el pecho de su padre, -"Papá, papá, papá"- dijo la niña sollozando ya que lo extrañaba mucho y le hacía falta su padre, pero ella no venía sola, sino con tres personas más, el saiyajin miró hacia esas tres personas, eran nada menos que Yukari con su sekirei Shiina, el oni-chan de Kusano y la madre de Yukari, Takami que están mirando la hermosa escena de padre e hija con una sonrisa "Al fin te encontramos Son Gokú" se dijo Yukari al igual que su madre.

-"Kusano, hija, te extrañé"- dijo el saiyajin mientras acariciaba a su hija mientras que su dogi era mojado por las lágrimas de su hija, ella miró a los ojos de su padre y con una sonrisa tierna, dijo:

-"Yo también te extrañé, Otou-san"- y así ambos se abrazaron tiernamente mientras que el vínculo de padre e hija se fortaleció sintiendo esa calidez Kusano de su padre y se quedó dormida en los brazos de su papá.

FIN DEL CAP 1

NDA: Habrá segunda parte después de navidad, así que eso, en la segunda parte explicaré, ¿Cómo cómo calajos llegaron ahí y como supieron la ubicación de Gokú sin que Matsu se entere, eso lo veremos después, bueno eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota del autor: lo prometido es deuda, hubieron opiniones divididas en cuanto al final de temporada, bueno hubieron algunos que dijeron que no tenía sentidos en ciertos aspectos pero awarda, ojalá aclarar todo el por qué las chicas actuaron de esa manera y el por qué Gokú decidió cortar lazos con sus esposas. Bueno en fin este será el inicio de segunda temporada.

Nombre del fics: Dragon Ball Sekirei, el regreso (segunda temporada).

No soy dueño de las franquicias mencionadas, asi que eso.

Capítulo Dos: "Corazones que sanan, el reencuentro con una vieja amiga parte dos"

La felicidad de Kusano es tan grande al ver que su padre todavía la quiere, se había olvidado a lo que venía por el rato ya que estaba muy acurrucada a los brazos del saiyajin que se quedó dormida con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro mientras Gokú la seguía tomando del brazo a su hija en el cual sus vínculos se volvieron a entrelazar de padre a hija.

-"Prometo estar contigo sin importar los obstáculos"- dijo el saiyajin en un susurro al ver la sekirei #108 en sus brazos con una sonrisa paternal ya que al ser un hombre de corazón bondadoso, decidió olvidar lo que pasó en la isla hace unos meses atrás, miró a su hija y le es difícil guardarle rencor ya que después de todo, pensó fríamente que algo pasó en las chicas que estaban fuera de sí, era como si las chicas no lo conocieran o algo parecido.

-"Ejem"- una voz salió de los pensamientos del saiyajin, miró a la causante de esa voz y era una mujer mayor que poco y nada sabía de ella, más la joven que está con ella que era nada menos que Yukari y su sekirei Shiina, el onichan de Kusano.

-"Yukari, vaya, esperaba encontrarme contigo pero nunca pensé que ahora"- dijo un Gokú algo sorprendido para luego mirar a la mujer mayor de cabello gris, tenía su buena figura.

-"Un gusto verlo de nuevo, Gokú-san"- dijo el sekirei de Yukari de forma cortés y el saiyajin le correspondió dicho gesto con su típico saludo y sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-"Gokú-san"- el saiyajin miró a su amiga Yukari y ella continuó. –"Ella es Sahashi Takami, mi madre y la nueva dueña del MBI"- cuando terminó de decir esas letras la chica, el saiyajin se puso serio y miró a la susodicha nueva dueña del MBI mientras tenía a Kusano en sus brazos...

-"Pensé que el MBI se había disuelto con la muerte de ese tal, ¿Manki?, ¿manaki?, Mianko, nah, se me olvidó el nombre de ese hombre"- lo dijo poniendo su mano en el mentón cuando se le fue la seriedad al no recordar el nombre del anterior dueño del MBI cosa que tranquilizó un poco a la mujer llamada Takami, ella con un tono normal (no tan nerviosa) dijo:

-"Era Minaka, Son Gokú…."- iba a decir algo más pero…

-"Minaka, ¿eh?, ahora dejando eso de lado"- volvió a ponerse serio mirando a la actual dueña del MBI. –"¿Qué haces aquí?"- Yukari iba a intervenir pero su madre se lo negó con cara de "Tengo que arreglar todo" y la chica se detuvo ante eso mientras su madre está frente a frente hacia un Gokú serio y un paso en falso significaría el fin de toda relación Gokú-Miya y sus sekireis de la profecía como la de ella y el MBI como de su mundo en sí…

-"Son Gokú, quiero disculparme en el nombre del MBI y como nueva jefa de la compañía por la desgracia que pasó en la isla Kimikura"- ella terminó de decir esas palabras y se inclinó frente al saiyajin en señal de disculpa. Gokú miró a la mujer mayor seriamente y vio que no tenía intenciones hostiles, tomó una decisión que hizo con Piccoro, Vegeta, tenshinhan y el mismísimo Freezer.

-"Disculpa aceptada"- decidió aceptar las disculpas al fin y al cabo el guerrero de clase baja por una sola razón, "Kusano", su hija, por ella aceptó darle otra oportunidad a esa mujer mayor que causó una sonrisa en Yukari y su sekirei, ella se acercó a su madre que vio que una carga había desaparecido, su madre se levantó, entonces se acercó al saiyajin y dijo:

-"Qué bueno que aceptaste las disculpas de mamá, Gokú-san"- el saiyajin quedó sorprendido ante la revelación de su amiga Yukari.

-"¿eh?, ¿tu madre?, ¿ella?"- dijo el saiyajin mientras apuntó a Takami cosa que asintió y su madre también.

-"Vaya, eso no me lo esperé, pero bueno, qué más da"- terminó de decir Gokú encogiéndose de los hombros mientras que Kusano tenía una sonrisa muy pero muy tierna mientras dormía en el brazo de su Otou-san.

-"Pero por otro lado"- se acordó de algo Gokú y decidió hablar. –"¿Cómo me encontraron?"- eso sacó una sonrisa en el sekirei de Yukari y decidió responder la pregunta por las dos mujeres que estaban sonriendo.

-"Bueno, digamos que ku-chan me decía algunas cosas de usted o de su papá que tanto extrañaba"- Gokú miró a su hija durmiendo plácidamente y se acordó de una de las conversaciones con su hija mientras estaban en la mansión Izumo.

Flashback…..

-"Otou-san, ¿por qué te gusta vivir en las montañas?"- preguntó una kusano muy curiosa mientras regaban el jardín del patio trasero de la mansión.

-"Bueno, mi abuelito me encontró en las montañas Paoz y me crió en la naturaleza y aprender algunas cosas, me gustaba mirar las estrellas en la noche como también bañarme en el río e ir de pesca, me gusta todo lo que viene vivir en la naturaleza, algo que aprecio mucho"- respondió el saiyajin con una sincera sonrisa que Kusano asintió y sonrió de vuelta mientras que Miya, la hermosa casera solo sonreía de forma muy cálida ante el gusto particular de su amor y esposo, su ashikabi como también Yomi, Akitsu, Musubi, Uzume y Matsu que lo escuchó en su habitación (eso fue un día después de que Kusano fue rescatada por Gokú y Yomi alada por éste último).

Fin Flashback…

-"Esa niña, por algo es mi hija, ¿no?"- sonrió el saiyajin mirando a la tierna niña durmiente en sus brazos, para luego ver a Takami con una mirada seria y ella dijo:

-"Gokú necesito tu ayuda pero lo primero, te daré los detalles de lo que pasó realmente con tus sekireis"- el guerrero o salvador del mundo de sekirei asintió y los llevó a una cabaña que él mismo construyó y les ofreció algo caliente para tomar como un agua de yerba que madre e hija aceptaron como también el sekirei #107, una vez que llegaron al lugar y tomaron de lo que ofreció Gokú, el saiyajin habló.

-"Entonces, ¿Qué pasó con Miya y las demás?"- preguntó Gokú con algo de ansiedad porque quería saber lo que pasó, Takami cerró los ojos y con un suspiro, abrió sus ojos y contó los mismos detalles como lo hizo con Matsu y Homura cosa que el saiyajin quedó un poco sorprendido pero se quedó tranquilo y se lamentó de la apresurada decisión de desvincular a sus esposas.

-"Ya veo"- miró hacia abajo el saiyajin llamado Gokú. –"ellas quedaron muy dolida por lo que hice"- volvió a culparse.

-"No es tu culpa lo de la desvinculación, recuerda que el as que usó Takami, nunca fue el arma X, siempre fueron tus esposas y como sabíamos todo de las sekireis, le dio el control mental sobre las chicas y pasó esa desgracia por culpa de ese maldito loco de Minaka"- fueron las palabras de Takami para consolar al saiyajin.

-"Pero, ¿ellas están bien?"- Takami no quería responder la pregunta de Gokú que está ansioso de la respuesta que le dé la dueña del MBI, Yukari intervino ya que vio a su madre indecisa.

-"Gokú, Miya-san está en coma y se está degradando poco a poco al igual que Yume-san"- respondió Yukari con preocupación y cuando miró al saiyajin, vio que tenía cerrado sus ojos en señal de estar concentrándose, Gokú decidió detectar el ki de Miya para ver si lo que dijo Yukari era cierto (NDA: Yo y mis incoherencias, digamos que Gokú no lo hizo antes porque la trama no lo requería en ese momento), y cuando logró detectar el ki de Miya y Yume, se dio cuenta de que se está apagando poco a poco como también el de Uzume, Musubi y las demás que están casi en las mismas, a diferencia que ellas no están en coma, pero Karasuba está luchando contra ese vacío…

-"Pero eso no es lo malo"- dijo una Takami con algo de estremecimiento en su voz para volver a continuar, -"lo más grave es que Miya, Yume, Karasuba, Akitsu y Hibiki…."- se detuvo y Gokú la miró en shock y decidió terminar esta tortura de una buena vez.

-"Ellas esperaban un hijo de ti, pero a causa de la desvinculación, perdieron a sus hijos que venían en el camino, lo siento, Gokú"- terminó de decir Takami, el saiyajin miró a su hija y recordó que Miya quería tener un hijo con él al igual que Karasuba, bajó su mirada aferró muy fuerte a Kusano a su pecho (No tan fuerte como su verdadera fuerza), no lloró sino que se decidió arreglar todo y volver a ser una luz para sus chicas, sus esposas con que realmente aprendió a conocer esa palabra llamado Amo, miró a Takami y con una mirada determinada, dijo:

-"Iré a ver a Miya y las demás…"- iba a decir algo más pero sintió un extraño ruido en la salida de su cabaña como una especie como si algo apareciera y aterrizara, entonces Gokú entregó a Kusano a Shiina y decidieron salir para saber qué pasó.

Gokú salió de la cabaña junto a los demás y Kusano que se despertó justo cuando estuvo en los brazos de Shiina, vieron una nave de forma parecida al que Bulma viajó a Namek junto a Krilin y Gohan en el canon original, pero en esta historia o fics, Bulma solo viajó con Krilin con esa nave, pero ahora en el fics, la nave tenía un nombre muy conocido para el saiyajin, decía el símbolo de cápsula Corporation. Gokú sintió una presencia muy conocida, pero algo lo dejó un poco confundido, pero lo dejó de lado esa sensación, sus sospechas fueron una realidad cuando la puerta al costado de la nave se abrió revelando una mujer mayor de unos cincuenta y tantos años, cabello verdeazulado largo afirmado en una cola de caballo, ojos azules y una piel pálida, pero tenía la misma luz que Gokú adoraba mucho de su mejor amiga, vestida con un overol de su compañía, ella sólo sonrió y dijo:

-"Son-kun, al fin te encontré"- el saiyajin oyó esa voz y, se acercó a ella con una sorpresa muy grande al ver a la peliazul muy conocida para él.

-"¿Bulma, eres tú?"- preguntó el saiyajin con una sorpresa aún pero sonriendo.

-"Si, qué bueno que estés vivo"- ella sólo sonrió y abrazó a su mejor amigo, pero una vez que pasó todo, Bulma vio a los acompañante de su mejor amigo, ella sólo dijo:

-"¿Gokú, ¿Quiénes son ellos?"-

-"Ah, ellos"- apuntando a los presentes. –"Ellos son amigos míos de este mundo, ella es yukari"- presentó Gokú a su amiga que ella devolvió el saludo al igual que la peli celeste.

-"Ella es Takami, su madre, dueña de una compañía llamado MBI"- dijo Gokú presentando a la mujer mayor, la mujer mayor y Bulma ambos se saludaron.

-"Él es Shiina"- continuó su presentación el saiyajin hacia el sekirei sin entrar en detalles y Bulma lo notó pero decidió preguntar más adelante ya que tenía una misión, Gokú continuó con la ñiña y la reacción de su mejor amiga.

-"Ella es Kusano"- la niña se puso al lado de Gokú tomando su Dogi con un puchero lindo, -"Mi hija"- terminó de decir el saiyajin haciendo un….

-"Queeeee"- exclamó una Bulma muy sorprendida, -"Espera, tu hija, ¿Gokú?, veo que no perdiste el tiempo en este mundo Son-kun, ¿eh?"- dijo Bulma haciendo una mirada pícara y haciendo leves codazos a su mejor amigo haciendo que Gokú se riera nerviosamente, pero la peli azul miró a Kusano que estaba muy sonrojada por el nerviosismo cuando la amiga de Gokú la miró y se agachó a su nivel y dijo:

-"Kusano, Soy Bulma, ¿dónde está tu madre?"-

-"Ehhh, mis madres…."- no alcanzó a terminar porque Bulma dijo:

-"¿madres?, Gokú, exijo una explicación"-

-"Una larga historia pero te lo diré en el camino porque tengo que arreglar algo con ellos"- Bulma asintió pero Takami, dijo:

-"Llamaré a mis hombres para que traigan un helicóptero….."- no alcanzó a terminar ya que Bulma la interrumpió y con una mirada confiada.

-"Déjame eso a mí"- Bulma se acercó a su nave y apretó un botón, para después un Boom y se convirtió en una cápsula dejando pasmado, pero la peli azul dijo:

-"En el camino se los explico"- y con eso, sacó otra cápsula, apretó un botón y lo lanzó al suelo creando un Boom, una nube de humo salió y se disipó apareciendo una nave de transporte dejando más pasmado a los presentes a excepción de Gokú, Kusano dijo:

-"Papá, ¿Qué es eso?"- miró a su padre esperando una respuesta.

-"Son inventos de Bulma, ella es un genio para esas cosas"- respondió lo más sensato posible pero ella decidió a asentir lo que dijo su Otousan, entonces Bulma hizo un gesto para subirse a la nave y todos asintieron y se subieron a la nave de la peli azul.

Mientras estaban viajando por el lapso de una hora, después de fijar las coordenadas a Shintou Teito, al edificio central de MBi específicamente, Bulma oyó todo lo de Gokú en este mundo, el tema de las sekireis, el famoso plan sekirei parte de Minaka como también las mujeres que fueron aladas por Gokú hasta la batalla en la isla Kimikura…

-"Ya veo"- dijo una Bulma mientras conducía su nave, -"Me sorprende que hayan mujeres que se fijaron en este tonto, pero estoy feliz"- terminó de decir Bulma ya que, siendo realista, su mejor amigo al menos tiene personas queridas y sólo sacó esa sonrisa al ver a su mejor amigo.

Una vez que pasó la hora, Gokú, Bulma, Takami, Yukari y los dos sekireis llegaron al edificio central del MBI en la azotea final del rascacielo aterrizando la nave de Bulma, la puerta se abrió saliendo los protagonistas, una vez que salieron, el saiyajin logró reconocer dos siluetas muy conocidas para él, una es la sekirei #2 Matsu y la otra la #6 Homura que al ver a su ashikabi, se quedaron sin decir nada por un rato, es como si los demás no existieran como si están los tres solos.

Gokú se puso algo incómodo a causa del silencio de las chicas, pensó en muchas cosas, pero dejó de lado eso y decidió hablar primero.

-"Hola, Matsu, Homura, me alegro de verlas"- fueron esas primeras palabras del saiyajin y las chicas salieron del shock y lo primero que hicieron ellas, se lanzaron hacia el saiyajin en un tackle que lo hicieron caer a Gokú y ellas encima de él sollozando en su pectoral como si una niña pequeña llorando en el pecho de su padre.

-"Oh, Gokú, perdóname/Lo lamento"- exclamaron Matsu y Homura, el guerrero de clase baja no tenía más opción que acariciar sus respectivas espaldas y dar un poco de su ki para volver a vincularlas, las chicas sintieron esa calidez de la vinculación y miraron a su ashikabi que les dio la sonrisa más cálida desde que se había ido señalando que todo estaría bien y que después tratarían con él.

-"Chicas, vengo aquí a por lo de Miya y las demás, pero antes"- Gokú presentó a su mejor amiga Bulma y las sekireis #2 y #6 las saludaron con reverencia a lo que Bulma sonrió y ya sabía que ellas dos eran una de sus esposas de las catorces que habían en este mundo, entonces fueron a al lugar médico del edificio mientras que Matsu y Homura abrazaron el brazo de Gokú en ambos lados mientras caminaban, Bulma sólo miró con sorpresa que las chicas son muy cariñosa con él, pero dejó eso de lado y siguieron su camino hasta una sala del edificio, entraron al lugar, Gokú lo que vio, le destrozó el corazón al ver a su primera esposa, Miya en un estado tan deplorable y se preguntó el por qué no buscó su ki antes para evitar tal estado, se culpó en cierto aspecto, pero también vio a Yume en el mismo estado, iba a decir algo a Takami pero fue interrumpido por un….

-"¿Gokú?"- el saiyajin y los demás vieron al causante de la voz que estaba en la entrada del hospital y era nada menos que la sádica por excelencia, la sekirei #4 Karasuba, ella se acercó a su ashikabi y tocó su rostro para ver si era una ilusión.

-"¿Gokú?, ¿eres tú?"- volvió a decir la sekirei de cabello gris al saiyajin. –"Si Kuro, soy yo"- respondió el saiyajin de forma cálida a la chica, Karasuba miró a su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos y primero que hizo ella, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su ashikabi guerrero del norte y lo besó, si, la sekirei kuro besó a su esposo en un beso torpe pero cálido para ambos, las alas de Karasuba salieron ante el beso y su vínculo volvió sintiendo esa calidez que tanto extrañó y amó.

-"Te extrañé mi ashikabi"- dijo la mujer de cabello gris y kimono negro con una sonrisa cansada y libre ya que su carga desapareció al ver a un Gokú en frente de ella.

-"Yo también, Kuro"- terminó de decir Gokú a karasuba, pero ahora la misión del saiyajin era otra de todos modos, entonces volteó para ver a Miya, se acercó a su camilla, tomó su mano que estaba fría y frágil, entonces decidió hacer algo que hizo hace tiempo con Freezer, le dio un poco de su energía a la mujer peli púrpura, la casera de Izumo Inn, cuando sintió ese cálido Ki, Miya abrió lentamente sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos rubí miró a un Gokú tomando su mano y esa sonrisa que tanto amaba de él, ella sonrió de forma cansada y lo primero que hizo ella.

-"Gokú-kun, lo siento tanto"- Miya le pidió perdón a su amado ashikabi y lo abrazó fuertemente para evitar que se fuera o algo así, el ashikabi de Miya Asama o Son Miya correspondió dicho abrazo aceptando sus disculpas, una vez que pasó lo acontecido y qué pasó, Miya conoció a Bulma y ambos se saludaron de forma cortés, pero después Gokú hizo lo mismo con Yume y pasó lo mismo que con Miya, el saiyajin las vinculó otra vez sin necesidad de ser alados.

-"Yume-chan, descansa un rato que no las dejaré"- pero tanto Yume como Miya no lo soltaron ni hasta por si acaso, a pesar de haber despertado y el poco de ki que les dio su ashikabi protector, su cuerpo todavía necesitaba de algo básico como comer y beber ya que le sacaron los tubos en donde las alimentaban. Una vez que pasó todo, Bulma se puso en frente del saiyajin y dijo:

-"Son-Kun, pienso que te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?"- eso dejó pasmados y con algo de interrogación en los presentes.

-"Si, no eres la Bulma que conozco ya que su presencia no está en tu cuerpo"- respondió el saiyajin de forma ya tranquila, Buma solo asintió y comenzó a decir.

-"Es cierto, yo solo soy un Cyborg creada por la verdadera Bulma y enviada a esta dimensión cuyo propósito es encontrarte, Son Gokú"- los demás quedaron en shock al ver una tecnología tan avanzada incluso mucho más que el MBI empezando con las cápsulas koi.

-"Entonces, ¿Qué pasó con la Bulma que conozco?"- la Cyborg Bulma solo dijo:

-"Te contaré todo lo que pasó desde que te fuiste, según mis datos dado por Bulma Brief y su padre, Intentaron traerte de vuelta con las esferas del Dragón pero no se pudo ya que eran muchas dimensiones, se contactó con las esferas de Namek, pasó lo mismo pero el Dragón conocía en donde estabas y Bulma pidió las coordenadas, pasaron tres años de paz en la Tierra, Freezer y si padre invadieron la Tierra en tu búsqueda, pero como nunca te encontró, tomó el planeta para él mismo ya que ninguno de los guerreros eran rivales para el emperador del mal hasta que tiempo después, Vegeta lo enfrentó y consiguió transformarse en Super saiyajin por el orgullo que tenía en ese momento, una vez que derrotaron a Freezer y su padre, La Tierra volvió en paz hasta que unos monstruos llamados androides invadieron la capital del oeste matando a gente inocente y también a los guerreros como Vegeta, Yamcha, Krilin, Tenshinhan hasta Piccoro junto con él, las esferas del Dragón, pasaron 15 años desde lo que pasó con los guerreros, Bulma Brief creó una máquina del tiempo capaz de viajar en el tiempo y en una dimensión específica de acuerdo a las coordenadas dadas por Porunga. Mi hijo, Trunks, fue la última esperanza del mundo, pero fracasó protegiéndome, ella, mi creadora como último acto, me creó y me hizo subir a su nave mientras hacía las coordenadas, ella en sus últimas palabras antes de ser asesinadas por los androides, dijo "Gokú, salva nuestro mundo, esta nave te traerá de vuelta a la Tierra desde que te fuiste, por favor, encomiendo el futuro de mí y mis amigos en tus manos", tras sus últimas palabras, la nave viajó antes de explotar la corporación Cápsula, esta misión ha sido cumplida al ver a Son Gokú, te doy esta caja de cápsula, la #1 es la nave que viaja por el tiempo y la dimensión a tu hogar….. Activando código de formateo de memoria…. Apagar"- y con esas palabras, Cyborg Bulma se desactivó dejando a un Gokú mirando la caja que le dio su mejor amiga, miró a lo demás y especialmente a su esposa Miya, como también Karasuba, Yume, Matsu y Homura que miraban muy preocupadas sobre lo que pasó en el mundo de Gokú.

-"Tengo que regresar a mi mundo"- dijo el saiyajin poniéndose de Pie…..

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2…

Nota: pasó harto tiempo, pero ahí se los dejo, ya a partir del tres, unas reconciliaciones más y nos vamos al universo 7…..

Próximo fics a actualizar: Dragon Ball Waifu dimensional, después Gokú el jefe del clan Wukong para después Ikkitousen Z, y los demás de acuerdo a la inspiración… lo primeros dos esta semana y los demás en la otra, pero eso, así que nos revimos….


	3. Chapter 3

Nota del autor: lo prometido es deuda así que empiezo, han pasado mucho tiempo, bueno estoy trabajando y estudiando ya que extendí mi carrera a ingeniería, pero bueno seguiré en ff así dont worry.

No soy dueño de las franquicias mencionadas.

Nombre del fics: Dragon Ball Sekirei, el regreso (segunda temporada).

No soy dueño de las franquicias mencionadas, asi que eso.

Capítulo tres: "Preparándome para ir a mi mundo"

-"No, Gokú, no vayas todavía"- fue una Miya que con todas sus energías que le quedaban, se aferró a su esposo arregostándose en el brazo derecho.

-"Pero Miya, si no hago algo ahora…."- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que Yume se aferró en el brazo izquierdo de Gokú.

-"No quiero perderte de nuevo, mi ashikabi"- fueron las palabras suplicante de la sekirei #8 al saiyajin que solo suspiró e hizo sentar a las dos en su regazo mientras ellas se acomodaban para sentir la cálida llama de la vinculación.

-"¿Qué podré hacer entonces?"- preguntó el saiyajin algo frustrado ya que pensándolo bien, Vegeta se transformó en Super saiyajin, eso quiere decir que es más fuerte que él y Freezer cuando pelearon en Namek, Bulma dijo que los androides eran muy fuerte ya que ni su rival le pudo hacer pelea a los androides.

-"Pero Gokú, tengo la cámara de gravedad lista para que la uses"- dijo Matsu en forma seria a lo que el saiyajin la miró y dijo:

-"¿de verdad?"- la sekirei #2 asintió con una sonrisa arrogante como respuesta a la pregunta de su Ashikabi.

-"Si, le hice algunas mejoras, lo máximo que pude aumentar fueron quinientos veces la gravedad de la Tierra"- Explicó Matsu al ajustarse sus anteojos que dejó feliz a Gokú.

-"Wow, eres brillante Mutsu, te debo una"- gran error al decir esas palabras el saiyajin ya que Matsu se imaginó cobrar ese favor.

-"Claro que si cariño, te la cobraré"- esas palabras de la sekirei de cabellos naranjos dejó con una leve incomodidad a Gokú que dejó algo celosas a las sekireis presentes que son Miya, Yume, Homura y Karasuba que ésta última quiere sentarse en regazo de su amor pero se aguantó, "Ya me sentaré en su regazo y revolcaré mi trasero en su…" digamos que no eran pensamientos puros.

-"Bueno, ahora que pasó todo, iremos a casa para entrenar en la cámara de gravedad"- dijo el saiyajin con su típica sonrisa haciendo sonreír de la forma más cálida a Miya, como también las sekireis presentes, pero antes…

-"Matsu, toma"- el saiyajin le pasó un estuche que contenía las cápsulas que ella lo recibió dándose cuenta de lo que era…

-"No me digas que…"- no pudo terminar la sekirei #2 porque Gokú asintió a lo que se quería referir la peli naranja.

-"Si, me gustaría que le dieras un vistazo a la máquina en que Viajó Bulma, bueno, la Ciborg"- la mujer asintió pero lo iba a investigar en Izumo Inn.

Gokú tomó a Miya y a Yume, una en cada brazo para poder irse a la mansión para reencontrarse con las demás chicas que faltan e iniciar un nuevo proceso de entrenamiento para ir más allá del Super saiyajin para enfrentar a los androides.

MAS TARDE EN LA ENTRADA DE IZUMO INN…

Hikari y Hibiki estaban haciendo sus quehaceres después de un trabajo a medio tiempo repartiendo folletos con cosplay de Maid en una convención en la capital, una estaba barriendo mientra la otra arreglando las habitaciones y en especial en donde estaba su ashikabi, Gokú, ella solo suspiró triste para luego hacer la limpieza de la habitación, Uzume está en el hospital viendo a su amiga y haciendo reír a la gente del hospital con sus disfraces, Musubi cocinando en silencio al igual que Kaho que ayudaba a su amiga, pero ambas con la misma tristeza de las hermanas del rayo, "espero que Gokú-san esté bien, lo quiero de vuelta" fueron los pensamientos de la sekirei #88 al igual que su amiga de la infancia, en otra parte del hogar, vemos a Akitsu limpiar uno de los baños del lugar junto a la rubia Tsukiumi que estaban igual de triste por lo que pasó hace algunas semanas en la isla Kimikura, la sekirei #7 está cada día más fría como si volviera a aquel parque sola y sin su amor a su lado, mientras que la rubia que domina los poderes del agua se siente tan vacía que para ella prefirió estar sola que con otro ashikabi, "Goku" pensó la tsundere rubia tetona que cada noche miraba una parte de la revista en que salía Gokú como modelo, pero había una foto en la que sale él vestido de matrimonio, ella se imaginaba vestida de novia en el altar con su amado saiyajin y eso la hizo sentirse peor.

-"Espero que Gokú sea feliz en donde esté"- dijo la rubia a sí misma mientras la otra mujer de pechos grandes solo se limitó a decir:

-"Si"- esa fue la palabra de la sekirei #7 mientras limpiaba el furo.

En el otro baño, vemos a Kazehana y Yomi haciendo lo mismo que Tsukiumi y Akitsu, pero al igual que las demás, estaban muy triste ya que echan de menos a Gokú pero con una ligera esperanza, por más pequeña que sea, de que él volvería y las perdonara, "Mi Gokú, te extraño tanto" pensó la sekirei #3 al igual que Yomi que solo lo quería de vuelta pero no sabían en donde se encontraba, pensó que se fue a su mundo y eso la hizo sentirse peor pero como dije, una ligera esperanza de que él volviera a Izumo Inn, pero…

-"Vaya este lugar se ve igual desde que me fui"- dijo una voz que causó que las chicas en el lugar a excepción de Uzume que está en el hospital y ahora viene de vuelta a la mansión Izumo, detuvieran sus labores y de inmediato corrieron a la habitación principal que era en donde está el living, lo que miraron la dejaron sin palabras, era él, su ashikabi, de vuelta a casa mientras que él estaba ayudando a Miya y Yume a que se sentaran en el sillón para que descansaran y solo dijo:

-"El ki que les di, las hará recuperarse en unos días así que, volveremos a entrenar, ¿de acuerdo?"- Miya, su primera esposa y Yume asintieron con la sonrisa más cálida en sus bellos rostros.

-"Eh, Hola chicas, ¿me extrañaron?"- el saiyajin dijo volteando a ver a las demás sekireis que lo primero que hicieron ellas, las sekireis Kazehana, Akitsu, Tsukiumi, Hikari y Hibiki, Yomi, Kaho y Musubi es nada menos que tirarse encima de su ashikabi causando un gran estruendo y Gokú cayendo encima de los grandes atributos de la mayoría de las chicas que abrazaban a su ashikabi con fuerza y exclamaron cada una con lágrimas cómicas en sus ojos.

-"Waahhhhhhhhh, oh, Mi Gokú, te extrañaba tanto, waaaaaa"- lloraban las chicas mientras abrazaban a su amor fuertemente mientras que el saiyajin se ahogaba en los pechos de sus esposas o Sekireis.

-"Chi….cas…. no…. Pu..e…do… resp…..i…rar…."- fueron las palabras entrecortadas de Gokú que Tsukiumi se dio cuenta y les dijo a las chicas que dejaran respirar a su esposo a lo que ellas a regañadientes asintieron pero todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, el saiyajin logró recomponerse y se sentó en posición de loto, miró a las chicas y dijo:

-"Ufff, chicas, casi muero ahogado, sus pechos pueden ser la perdición de uno"- eso dejó algo sonrojada a las chicas pero una que otra con pensamientos pervertidos en que consiste en pechos, un saiyajin tomando de su leche y una larga sesión de entrenamiento de resistencia.

-"Gokú-san, te extrañé"- dijo llorando Musubi al igual que las demás presente.

-"Ya, no llores, he vuelto y no las dejaré más y… MHpppp"- no pudo terminar sus palabras el saiyajin ya que fue besado por la rubia Tsundere por excelencia que lo hizo con tanta pasión que sus alas salieron de su espalda para luego separarse y con lágrimas en ella, dijo estas palabras.

-"Te extrañé, mi ashikabi"-

-"Si, Tsukiumi yo también, lo siento si las dejé atrás"- ella solo le sonrió con calidez ante las palabras de disculpa de su amor que iba a decir pero fue separada por las hermanas del rayo y ambas le dieron un beso de lo más apasionado para luego decir que ellas extrañaban a su hombre que las hizo sonreír siempre cosa que el saiyajin prometió no dejarla a la deriva y que las iba a proteger, también pasó lo mismo que Akitsu que fue la más sentimental que después de besar a su amor, dijo:

-"Me alegro que estés de vuelta, amor mío"- eso dejó muy sorprendidas a las chicas ya que ella siempre decía ashikabi-sama o Gokú-sama, pero la entendieron, ella ama a su ashikabi que la cambió rotundamente y Gokú, un suertudo que digamos.

Musubi hizo lo mismo que su corazón se vinculó con el del saiyajin como también la emoción de volver a ser más fuerte, en el caso de Kaho y Yomi lo mismo como también, la misma promesa del saiyajin hacia las demás de que no la dejará más atrás ya que lo pasado en la isla kimikura fue un malentendido y una mala pasada por parte de Minaka, pero…

Otro beso con pasión y lengua por parte de la más peligrosa de las demás en cuanto a perversión hablamos, Kazehana hacia el medio inocente Gokú que ella una vez que terminó el beso y abrazándolo alrededor del cuello de su amor, dijo:

-"Me alegro que estés de vuelta, Mi ashikabi"- lo dijo con un amor que a comparación con el de minaka, era de un dinosaurio con una hormiga, ella nunca se arrepintió de conocer a un hombre como Gokú, ella dio gracias a la madre de las sekireis por traer al saiyajin a su mundo.

-"Si Kazehana, estoy de vuelta, no las dejaré esta vez"- terminó de decir Gokú y así terminó el día con el regreso del ashikabi protector del norte que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

Entonces una vez que se reconciliaron, llegó la hora de almuerzo en la cual prepararon un gran banquete por cortesía de las sekirei #87 y #88 que prepararon el almuerzo de lo más feliz ya que su ashikabi está de vuelta y los vínculos ya devuelta, una vez que se hicieron los preparativos para comer Gokú estaba a punto de decir Provecho, pero fue interrumpido por una voz que el saiyajin y las demás sekireis miraron en dirección a la voz femenina y esa dijo:

-"¿G…G….Gokú… eres… tú?"- preguntó con voz entrecortada dicha mujer de cabellera castaño con ojos marrones muy bonitos.

-"Uzume"- fue la respuesta del saiyajin al reconocer a la chica que se iba acercándose poco a poco y ya estaba frente a él, tocó el rostro de su ashikabi con sus suaves manos con con la mirada en shock para continuar diciendo.

-"Es…pero que no sea… un sueño"- fueron las palabras entrecortadas de la sekirei #10 y su corazón ardiendo que Gokú solo se limitó a sonreír sinceramente.

-"Si, soy yo Uzume y no estás soñando, te eché de menos"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin hacia la chica que había llegado recién del hospital para hacer reír a los niños con enfermedades ya que su amiga Chiho había recibido el alta médica y ella estaba ayudando en esa labor de la chica de cabellos café oscuro. Entonces Uzume lloró y abrazó fuerte a su amor con tanta fuerza esperando que sea un sueño porque esto es muy bueno para ser realidad para ella.

-"Ya, Uzume, no llores, estoy de vuelta, ya, shhhhhh"- el saiyajin está consolando con esas palabras a la chica que está llorando a sollozos ya que de verdad lo extrañó mucho a su ashikabi, lo que hizo después ella para comprobar que no es un sueño lo que está viviendo ahora, lo besó a él con ternura y lleno de amor que sus alas volvieron a aparecer y el sello sekirei reapareció volviendo el vínculo, una vez que terminó el beso, la chica se separó un poco de él sin soltarse de su abrazo, ella con una sonrisa cálida dijo:

-"Te amo"- Gokú iba a responder pero…. "Roaaaarrrrr", Gokú se puso rojo de vergüenza y se rascó la nuca dando fin al momento romántico de Uzume que ella solo se rió lindamente.

-"Hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar, Gokú, por eso te amo tanto"- eso causó unas risas dulces por parte de las sekireis que vieron la escena romántica a lo que Kusano saltó al pecho de Gokú y dijo:

-"Otou-san siempre será así, sirmpre"- Gokú se limitó a acariciar a la niña para luego asentir e ir a la mesa para comer de ese gran banquete que Uzume se incluyó ahí y así terminó la tarde de reconciliación.

MAS TARDE EN LA NOCHE…

El saiyajin está teniendo una pelea amistosa con Musubi que volvió a entrenar después de varias semanas inactiva por lo que pasó ese día en kimikura con el proyecto X de Minaka, la sekirei #88 estaba tirando patadas y golpes al saiyajin que los esquivaba con una gracia majestuosa siendo visto Por Miya y Yume sentada en la salida hacia el jardín sentada descansando de su terapia de rehabilitación para volver a caminar, como también Kusano sentado en el regazo de la #1 viendo la pelea como también Karasuba, Homura, las hermanas del rayos, Akitsu, Kaho, las demás como las sekireis Kazehana y Uzume están planificando algo que no es muy de niño que digamos, Yomi está ayudando a Matsu analizando con detalles lo que grabaron de la conversación de esa tal Bulma que venía del futuro y Tuskiumi miraba al cielo con una sonrisa cálida mientras estaba acostada en el techo de Izumo Inn.

-"Musubi, estás muy lenta y torpe, pero te entiendo, para eso debemos entrenar más"- fueron las palabras de aliento de Gokú que la chica se animó y se dispuso a dar más golpe y patadas al saiyajin que éste último en vez de esquivarla, interceptó cada golpe con sus manos sin esfuerzo alguno para luego el saiyajin decir.

-"Bien, Musubi, es todo por hoy"- la chica se calmó, estaba sudando y muy cansada de esta pelea amistosa.

-"Mañana volveremos a entrenar como antes, ¿verdad?"- dijo la sekirei #88 al saiyaji que éste último asintió y dijo:

-"Si, claro que sí, mañana a primera hora, haré entrenamiento normal para ustedes pero para Kusano será el mismo entrenamiento especial y en cuanto a Miya y Yume, ellas tendrán entrenamiento de recuperación para que su cuerpo sea apta para el siguiente entrenamiento de percepción del ki" – las chicas solo asintieron a excepción de las no presente como Kazehana y Uzume, como también Matsu y Yomi pero se les iba a dar aviso antes de ir a dormir que cuando llegó esa hora de dormir, las chicas querían bañarse con su amor y provocar una orgía ya que más de una estaba con las ganas de ser partida en dos, pero Miya con todas las ganas que tenía les dijo que no por ahora por una razón que ella dijo y punto, pero las chicas no eran tontas ya que Miya quería recuperarse para ser partícipe de eso al igual que Yume que decidieron quedarse así con las ganas, las chicas se bañaron en un baño aparte de donde se estaba bañando su ashikabi, pero cuando iban a dormir, ahí sí que las chicas o las esposas de Gokú durmieron en la misma habitación y así terminó el día para el saiyajin y las sekireis.

Al Día siguiente…

Gokú empezó con la rutina normal de entrenamiento, lo mismo que hace unas semanas atrás ya que las chicas dejaron de entrenar y tenía que dar un entrenamiento especial de rehabilitación a Miya y Yume por lo que las chicas a excepción de su hija, Kusano entrenaron en el mismo lugar en donde entrenaron antes (NDA: léanla primera temporada de este Fics y ya sabrán el lugar en donde fue a entrenar Gokú y sus sekireis), una vez que les dio las instrucciones de entrenar con ropas ponderadas por cortesía de la Bulma Ciborg del futuro para que entrenara como lo hizo el último "Protector" de la Tierra el marido de Bulma, Vegeta, una vez que las chicas hacían los ejercicios, Gokú fue a por Miya y Yume mientras eran acompañados por Kusano para hacer los ejercicios respectivos como estirar sus brazos, ejercicios básico de Tai-chi y movimientos simples que en el paso de dos horas las chicas lograron cumplir con su cometido y las enseñanzas de su esposo/ashikabi, una vez que terminó el entrenamiento, Gokú se fue a entrenar dentro de la cámara de Gravedad entrenando con la gravedad 120 veces de la Tierra en el MBI en donde se hizo dicha cámara, Takami no tuvo ningún problema en acceder a eso y con el permiso listo, el saiyajin empezó a hacer su rutina de entrenamiento en su estado base a 120 veces la gravedad de la Tierra de forma intensa y para qué decir que Matsu y Yomi, las sekireis que estaban investigando y verificando la máquina del tiempo como así otros componentes entregado por Bulma del futuro, como cápsula y una gran bodega para guardar herramientas, armas, alimentos, etc que dejó muy sorprendido al equipo científico liderado por Matsu y Takami y decidieron sacarle provecho para mostrarlo al mundo y así, revivir la imagen del MBI a su estado glorioso que Minaka lo pisoteó al obsesionarse en Gokú.

Digamos que en la cámara de gravedad habían cámaras ocultas que estaban grabando o viendo en vivo el entrenamiento de Gokú, pero para picardía de Matsu al ver que su marido está sin camiseta entrenando, hizo unos movimientos en la computadora y decidió transmitir el entrenamiento en la casa de Miya en la cual, Matsu llamó al lugar para que prendieran la televisión y así pasó, lo que pasó fue similar a los sucesos de la revista en la que se estaba exhibiendo el saiyajin, la pregunta es que ellas deberían haberse acostumbrado a eso, pero no, ya que ellas perdieron a Gokú por un tiempo y extrañaban eso, por eso la perversión volvió a niveles cósmico pero, eso sí, a menos que Miya diga algo, tienen que quedarse con las ganas ya que si desobedecen a esa mujer a pesar de que se está recuperando, las penas del infierno llegarán por parte de Miya, y así terminaron la mañana para las chicas un día después de la llegada de su esposo a Izumo Inn.

2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS…

Las chicas estaban progresando de forma admirable, las ganas de estar con su esposo, las mejoras en ampliar la máquina del tiempo para que todas las sekireis vayan al mundo de Gokú para derrotar a los androides, las ganas de dejar seco a Gokú estaba latente y Miya ya se está recuperando sus fuerzas al igual que Yume, ambas progresaron magistralmente gracias al entrenamiento con su Ashikabi y más rápido fue su recuperación gracias al nuevo de poder curativo/regenerativo de Kusano que al entrenar con Gokú en la percepción del Ki, ella logró desbloquear esa habilidad y mejorarla, pero eso logró que las dos sekireis más fuerte junto a Karasuba, Musubi, Tsukiumi, Homura y las demás lograron tener un aumento considerable de sus poderes llegando al nivel del Gokú niño cuando peleó con el rey demonio Piccoro y Gokú logró dominar llegar a la gravedad 250 veces de la Tierra con moderado esfuerzo y así pasó esa semana, pero…

Cuando Gokú iba a bañarse al entrar al baño, el furo estaba lleno de vapor en la cual a él no le importó y su estado de relajación estaba al máximo, una vez que se sentó en el furo, sintió dos abrazos cálidos, o más quise decir, porque las responsables fueron Miya y su rival Karsasuba que el saiyajin se sorprendió un poco, iba a decir algo peroun beso apasionante por parte de la sekirei #3, Kazehana que una vez cesó el beso, con una voz sensual y su mirada pervertida, dijo:

-"¿Te gustó el beso, cariño?"-

-"¿eh?, pues sí, me gustó, pero….. mhppp"- no alcanzó a terminar ya que Miya lo besó con una ternura para después de un rato, separarse y ella con una hermosa sonrisa y una mirada enferma de amor, la oji rubí dijo:

-"Te amo, mi ashikabi, quiero que me hagas tu mujer de nuevo"- Gokú no pudo formular palabras ya que sabía muy bien lo que quería una ya recuperada Miya que solo asintió sin decir para después las demás sekirei a excepción de Kusano que se durmió antes por el cansancio del entrenamiento, para qué decirte que Musubi, Yume, Tsukiumi, Homura, Yomi, Matsu, Hikari, Hibiki, Kaho, Uzume, Akitsu y las ya nombradas que abrazaron y besaron a Gokú le declararon su amor a su ashikabi protector del norte, para demostrar ese amor, se originó una orgía nivel lovecraftniana que el autor al verlo, decidió no contar sobre el asunto ya que desde la última vez desde hace ya dos meses atrás o más que Gokú no tenía esas relaciones, algunas se protegieron para evitar el embarazo y sexo, sexo puro sexi pasó en el furo que duró toda la noche para pasar a otro nivel en donde ocurrió en la habitación de Gokú que después de tanto hacer el amor, la habitación se convirtió en un sauna de tanto calor corporal para después de media hora llegara al clímax y las chicas se clamaron para después ponerse a dormir con su ashikabi y así pasó esa noche, digamos que al siguiente día, Gokú les dio el día libre ya que apenas podían caminar ya que por cada media hora por chicas duró la orgía con Gokú, así que estaban con sueños y Kusano se fue de paseo con Shi-chan mientras que las sekireis más Gokú, su ashikabi durmiendo plácidamente.

Han pasado ya tres meses desde que Gokú volvió con las sekireis y la máquina del tiempo está listo para hacer uso de las chicas más Kusano y una persona más para que puedan ir a la dimensión de su marido tres semanas antes de que llegaran los androides por lo que dijo Bulma, eso quiere decir que sus amigos están Vivos y el saiyajin ya pensó en el método para derrotar a los androides e ir por otro viaje más ya que por lo que contó Matsu, la línea temporal en donde van a salvar el futuro, no es lo mismo en donde el futuro que trajo a Ciborg Bulma, así que una vez que salve esa línea temporal, Gokú diecidirá si ir a salvar ese futuro o no, pero valdría la pena el hacer y encontrar un modo de ir a Namek consultando a Kaio-sama o al mismo Kami-sama del pasado.

-"Bueno chicas, iremos a mi mundo"- dijo el saiyajin con una mirada de determinación mientras que las sekireis asintieron con la misma convicción que su ashikabi, mientras que Seo Kaoru se despedía de su amigo y las esposas de Gokú haciéndose cargo de la mansión Izumo que era un grato recuerdo de Takehito y que él daría lo mejor de él, entonces hicieron sus despedidas para luego Matsu prender la máquina del tiempo y dimensiones que ella dijo:

"Las coordenadas están listas, así que despegaremos en 3, 2, 1, AHORA"- y así la nave levitó unos metros del rascacielos del MBI para luego crearse un círculo dimensional para luego desaparecer yendo al universo 7.

-"Amigos, derrotaremos a los androides, lo prometo"- dijo Gokú para sí mismo mientras que las chica escucharon eso y sonrieron amorosamente, "Gokú, que bueno que seas mi ashikabi, te amo" pensó al primera esposa, Miya que las demás pensaron lo mismo y así terminó la estadía en universo de sekirei para el saiyajin y las chicas. ¿Qué sorpresas tendrán en la nueva aventura, Gokú y sus amigos?, ¿por qué hay sietes chicas que inconscientemente están acariciando su vientre?, eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Sekirei.

Fin del capítulo tres..

NDA: Sorry por la tardanza, esto haciendo dos actualizaciones más si no me equivoco, una la de Gokú en gintama, la de saint seiya y la del rey youkai la recta final, como también empezar hacer los cap de Gokú y sus waifus en medaka Box como tambien el de ikkitousen que no está muerto ya que no quiero cometer el error de Dragonis al dejar de lado el fics de Gokú en ikkitousen, eso sería por ahora.

PD: un colega me envió un borrador del one shot la muerte en persona y la esperanza universal en donde se relata la interacción del hijo de Chisato cuyo padre es Gokú con ella misma, le agregaré algunas cosas y la subo después, sería todo por ahora…


	4. Chapter 4

Nda: Disculpen por hacerlos esperar tanto por este capítulo, pero estuve pensando muchas cosas de este fics, pero no lo voy a borrar ni nada, solo que exageré en el haren aunque no me arrepiento de hacer este fics, así que eso… y comencemos con la saga de los androides….

Pd: Puede que vaya hacer otro fics de este tipo o me quedo con Freezing que tiene cierto parecido con Sekirei.

No soy dueño de nada solo lo hago por Hobbie y por diversión, nada más.

Capítulo 4: "La llegada a la Tierra, el encuentro con sus amigos y revelaciones"

-"Espero que las cosas que estén bien en mi mundo"- fueron las palabras del ashikabi de catorces sekireis más kusano que es la hija por el vínculo que hicieron, las cosa es que sus esposas miraron a su amado muy serio mientras iban por el túnel espacio/Tiempo en la nave.

-"Gokú, ¿pasa algo?"- preguntó Miya de forma curiosa mientras tomaba la mano de su amado saiyajin que él la miró para darle una sonrisa.

-"No, solo estoy pensando en la forma de superar el super saiyajin"- respondió el susodicho guerrero de clase Baja que superó sus límites a punta de entrenamiento y batallas.

-"¿superar el super saiyajin?"- preguntó Tsukiumi algo sorprendida por la revelación de su ashikabi.

-"Si, si lo de Bulma es cierto acerca de Vegeta que derrotó a Freezer cuando vino a la Tierra, sería muy riesgoso enfrentarme a los androides con mi poder actual"- respondió Gokú a la rubia tsundere por excelencia que ella y las demás asintieron.

-"¿Tienes algo en mente, Gokú-sama?"- preguntó la sekirei #7 Akitsu a su amado que ella ya no está vestido con las cadenas que sujetan su vestido, sino algo similar, como una especie de kimono hasta los muslos que la hacían ver muy sexy por el cuerpazo que tiene.

-"Si, espero que Kami-sama me conceda ese favor"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin a las demás que Yomi tuvo más curiosidad de saber acerca de ese favor.

-"¿Qué favor?"- preguntó la misma sekirei llamada Yomi que lleva una guadaña como arma.

-"Usar la habitación del tiempo"- respondió un serio Gokú que dejó algo perpleja las catorces Sekirei que Matsu decidió preguntar.

-"¿Qué es la habitación del tiempo, cariño?"- preguntó la hermosa mujer peli naranja con anteojos que Gokú solo respondió.

-"Es una habitación con una dimensión similar al de la Tierra en la que un año ahí, es un día en la Tierra en que vivimos"- reveló el sekirei de las chicas que ellas quedaron muy sorprendida que hay esos tipos de cosas en el mundo de su amado ashikabi.

-"Wow, tu mundo está lleno de sorpresas"- decía una muy emocionada Musubi que las hermanas del rayo asintieron al igual que Kaho.

-"Eso ayudará a superar ese estado del super saiyajin, ¿verdad?"- dijo una Homura de forma curiosa que su amado asintió ante tales palabras de la sekirei #6.

-"Pues claro, ya que a pesar de la gravedad aumentada y de mi poder, no soy rival para los androides de acuerdo a lo que contó mi amiga, por eso me aseguraré de superar ese límite del super saiyajin"- fue lo que dijo Gokú chocando su puño hacia su palma mirando en el lugar en donde el espacio/tiempo.

-"Espero que sea así, Gokú"- fueron las palabras de una hermosa peligris alias Kuro con su kimono negro al igual que las demás que decidieron ir así, cuya vestimenta consistía un kimono negro hasta los muslos, botas negras desde las piernas hacia abajo y una capa negra con cresta sekirei atrás, Takami las llamó "las sekireis del protector" que para Gokú y las demás les agradó ese apodo.

-"Así será, Kuro-chan"- terminó de decir Gokú mientras que las chicas se pusieron a hacer sus quehaceres normales, pero…

-"Oye Matsu, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda para llegar a mi mundo?"- preguntó Gokú a la llamada sekirei de la sabiduría que ella ajustó sus anteojos mirando serio la situación, ella responde:

-"Por lo visto, nos demoraremos solo tres horas más, mi ashikabi"- el saiyajin asintió junto a las demás que comieron un banquete y resposar un rato en la gran cama de la siguiente planta de la nave que todas durmieron con su Gokú…

UN RATO DESPUÉS…. Universo siete….

Una mujer de estatura media, cabello color turquesa, ojos del mismo color, cuerpo algo voluptuoso, vestida con una bata de laboratorio con ropajes casuales trabajando en su laboratorio encontrando una manera de traer de vuelta a Gokú que según Porunga, está vivo y en otra dimensión, pero no lo puede traer de vuelta debido al poder de su amigo y que lo que más le dificultaba era traerlo de vuelta a su dimensión que, si fuera de este universo, lo puede traer de vuelta a la Tierra hasta del mismísimo infierno, pero dejó ese pensamiento y se puso a trabajar duro como calcular el espacio/tiempo, los dispositivos esenciales para la nueva máquina y esas cosas.

-"Tch"- suspiró la peli turquesa de forma frustrada, -"¿Cómo fue que te salvaste al atravesar el portal dimensional?"- se preguntaba para sí misma Bulma acerca lo que le pasó a Gokú, iba a seguir estudiando pero…

-"Buaaaaaaahhhh"- lloraba un bebé de tres seis meses mientras su abuela lo tenía en brazos que entró al laboratorio donde está la madre de ese bebé.

-"Oh, Bulma, el pequeño Trunks te extraña"- decía la señora Brief a su hija que la susodicha dejó de hacer sus funciones de crear una máquina dimensional espacio/tiempo que tomó a su hijo para mimarlo y así calmarlo de sus lágrimas que estaba funcionando.

-"Ya pequeño Trunks, eres muy ruidoso igual que tu padre"- le decía de forma muy maternal y cálida a su hijo que éste se reía, "Este maldito de Vegeta, ni siquiera se da el lujo ver el nacimiento de su hijo por ir a buscar a su riva, maldito Gokú también, Milk todavía insiste en casarte contigo a pesar de tener un hijo con Yamcha" pensó muy enojada la peliturquesa culpando a su mejor amigo de forma cómica, pero al ver a Trunks con una sonrisa muy tierna, se le fue ese enojo y empezó a mimar a su hijo.

-"Bueno, debo sacar a mi hijo y de pasada, tomar aire libre"- dijo Bulma a su madre que ella con una sonrisa asintió y la madre de Trunk salió con su hijo en brazos a la terraza de la gigante mansión de la familia Brief.

Ya en la terraza de dicha mansión, Bulma está sentada con refresco ofrecido por su madre y con un quitasol para evitar que los rayos de sol afecte a su hijo y a ella en la cálida tarde disfrutando ese con su hijo, las cosas iban de lo más normal hasta que un pequeño destello de luz se manifestó en partículas hasta que brilló más creando una nave muy grande que es del porte de la nave que Bulma fue a Namek con Krillin.

La mujer de cabellos turquesas algo largo miró en shock cuando esa nave dejó de brillar y cayó al suelo de forma lenta y segura, porque lo que vio fue la marca de la empresa que creó su padre y ella le aumentó el prestigio a dicha compañía pero al lado salía otra marca que no conocía ella, decía "MBI", eso la dejó muy intrigada y bajó de inmediato mientras su padre y su madre salieron de forma tranquila a ver el acontecimiento cerca de la nave al igual que Bulma.

MIENTRAS TANTO….

-"Ese ki, es de…"- fue lo que dijo un tal namekiano mirando desde el templo sagrado mientras que su asistente ya sabía a lo que se refería Kami-sama…

EN OTRO LUGAR EN EL VALLE DE UN LUGAR LEJANO A LA CIVILIZACIÓN…

Otro namekiano estaba meditando en posición de loto y levitando mientras que el suave ruído del agua que fluye hasta la cascada del rio se hacía presente.

-"Ese ki, no me digas que…"- fue lo que dijo el ex rival de Gokú, Piccolo que salió de su meditación para crear un aura de ki e ir volando a toda velocidad en dirección a cápsula Corp en donde está ese ki conocido para él que se sintió de repente…

KAME HOUSE…

Vemos a un calvo ex monje sentado suspirando al haber terminado con una mujer muy voluptuosa pero se dio cuenta que era "Una perra" ya que tenía muchos novios y él era uno más para jugar con ella.

-"¿conseguiré una novia?"- se dijo para sí mismo el ex monje calvo vestido de forma casual.

-"Calma Krillin, ya llegará la indicada para ti"- le decía otro calvo ya anciano con una barba larga color blanco, lentes de sol con bordes rojo, vestido con una traje veraniego sin su típico caparazón, es nada menos que el maestro Roshi que estaba viendo esas revistas para adultos, que sé yo.. dijo el autor, ahora con el fics, Krillin le iba a responder al maestro que de repente, sintió una presencia muy conocida para él que quedó en shock..

-"Ese ki, es de… GOKÚ"- exclamó muy feliz que salió de la casa que el maestro y el cerdo humanoide miraron al ex monje calvo que…

-"Espera Krillin, ¿dijiste que Gokú…"- no pudo terminar de recitar las palabras el cerdo que fue interrumpido por un ya emocionado Krillin.

-"Si, Oolong, maestro ese el ki de Gokú"- con esas palabras, el calvo se fue volando a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Bulma que el maestro sacó una cápsula, apretó dicho botón que la lanzó creando una bomba de humo creando una nave de tranporte que el cerdo llamado Oolong, la tortuga Urigame y el maestro Roshi entraron a dicha, la encendieron y volaron a toda velocidad en dirección a la casa de Bulma ya que el pervertido viejo maestro sabe de la percepción del ki que lo entrenó años en la cual, sintió el ki de su discípulo, Gokú.

YA EN LA MANSIÓN CÁPSULA… NDA: YAMCHA YA LO SINTIÓ Y SE FUE DE HURTADILLAS DE LA CASA DE MILK QUE QUEDA EN EL CASTILLO DE OX SATÁN…

-"¿por qué esa nave apareció de la nada?"- fue lo que dijo una pensativa Bulma que con un control remoto podría llamar a todo el arsenal de seguridad robótica instalado en su casa en caso de amenaza y con su hijo a cuesta, los padres de Bulma miraron de lo más despreocupado ya que vieron la marca de dicha compañía, ¿Qué iba a pasar?, entonces la nave se apagó y de repente la puerta se abrió hacia abajo saliendo la rampa en para descender, entonces la primera persona que salió es muy conocido para ellos, cabellos de puntas desafiando la gravedad en dirección a todos lados, un dogi parecido al que portaba siempre, NDA: es el mismo dogi que Tori planeaba ponerle en el torneo contra Piccoro jr… físico muy envidiable para los atletas y artista marcial.

-"Este lugar ha cambiado mucho, ¿Bulma?"- decía un Gokú sorprendido al ver a su mejor amiga que lleva a un bebé en sus brazos que la peli turquesa quedó con los ojos abiertos al ver a su mejor amigo de vuelta…

-"¿Son-Kun?"- preguntó Bulma para acercarse a su mejor que el saiyajin solo sonrió ante la respuesta de su mejor amiga, ella cuando ya está de frente a su mejor amigo.

POW

Un coscorrón por cortesía de Bulma a su mejor amigo que el saiyajin se encogió un poco y se sobó su cabeza con un chinchón incluído.

-"Ayayayayayayayayay…. ¿por qué me pegas?"- reclamó Gokú gimeindo de dolor y unas lagrimitas cómicas que la peli turquesa responde…

-"¿Dónde estuviste Gokú?, ¿no sabes lo preocupada que estuve al igual que los demás?, arriesgas tu vida por pelear con ese maldito de Freezer en Namek y más encima vienes tan despreocupado como si nada me ha pasado y a esa loca que rechazaste, insistía venir aquí para que te casaras con ella y cumplir tu maldita promesa teniendo un hijo cpon Yamcha"- terminó de decir Bulma liberando todo de forma cómica que el saiyajin miraba de forma nerviosa para decir…

-"Bueno, no es para tanto, sabes muy bien que hago lo que sea para volver. Bulma"- decía Gokú para calmar a su amiga que cuando se enoja, es cosa seria, ella iba a decir algo, pero se calmó dando un respiro.

-"Si, tienes razón, Son-kun, me alegro que estés de vuelta"- sonreía de forma amistosa la científica con una sonrisa pero vio a una niña rubia de ojos verdes esmeralda vestida con una blusa blanca opaca hasta las rodillas de forma suelta tomada de la mano de su mejor amigo.

-"Gokú, ¿Quién es ella?"- decía Bulma mirando a la hermosa niña que miraba con esos ojos inocentes que haría derretir hasta el más amargado.

-"ah, ella, Bulma te presento a Kusano, mi hija"- reveló Gokú presentando a la sekirei de las plantas que dejó con…

-"¿QUÉ?"- exclamó una peli turquesa alterando un poco al bebé Trunks que empezó a llorar para luego su madre calmarla.

-"¿Eres la hija de Gokú-kun?, qué linda eres"- esas palabras fueron dicha por la madre de Bulma mirando con su típica sonrisa feliz manteniendo sus ojos entrecerrados de felicidad estando cerca de una tímida Kusano que le acarició la cabeza de forma tierna estando a su nivel que la tierna Kusano asintió de forma tímida, una vez que Bulma calmó a su hijo, miró a su amigo para decir…

-"Vaya, eso es nuevo, pero, ¿Quién es la desa… digo, la afortunada de estar contigo?"- lo dijo de foma sorprendida ya que, al haber rechazado a Milk y sus insinuaciones por parte de ella para dejar al mujeriego de Yamcha, Bulma pensó que estaría solo para siempre…

-"Bueno es una larga historia, pero… ¿es tu hijo?"- fue lo que dijo Gokú desviando la pregunta por el momento de su mejor amiga decidió responder.

-"Este es mi hijo, Trunk"-

-"Ya veo, pero no creo que el padre sea Yamcha"- decía Gokú sintiendo el ki de ese niño que es mitad humano y mitad saiyajin.

-"No, no es de él, el padre es el idiota de Vegeta que me dejó sola para que él viajara a entrenar después de que derrotó a Freezer"- respondió Bulma de forma enojada al ver que vegeta no le importó en lo más mínimo o eso logró concluir por ahora la científica.

-"Ahm ya veo, pero, ¿Vegeta?, me sorprendes Bulma"- decía el saiyajin de forma despreocupada ya que supo eso antes por las revelaciones de la Bulma Ciborg del futuro, Bulma iba a decir algo pero…

-"Así que es tu mundo, ¿verdad mi Gokú?"- fueron las palabras de una hermosa mujer de cabellos morados sus flequillos tomados al estilo "Hime" vestida con kimono negro con capa acercándose a su amor para arregostarse en el otro brazo de su ashikabi con una mirada llena de amor que Bulma se sorprendió al ver una mujer muy hermosa vestida con un kimono negro.

-"Si Miya"- volteaba Gokú para ver a su hermosa esposa o primera esposa que tuvo en ese mundo que Bulma miró con picardía…

-"Así que ella es la afortunada, ¿verdad?"- fueron las palabras entrecerradas de forma cómica de Bulma a su mejor amigo que el saiyajin se limitó a sonreír para presentar a su hermosa primera esposa de ojos morados algo oscuro (NDA: eso vi en la serie, me puse algo daltónico al confundirlo con el rubí).

-"Bulma, te presento a Miya"- Gokú presentó a su sekirei que ella dio una reverencia para decir.

-"Un gusto, Bulma"-

-"Un gusto en conocerte Miya-san"- sonreía Bulma "Este Gokú encontró a una buena mujer al parecer y muy hermosa, más que Milk" pensaba con una sonrisa feliz pero…

-"Wow, así que es el mundo de Gokú-san"- fue la voz de otra chica de cabello castaño con el mismo kimono que Miya, llevaba también puesto guantes de combates que su mejor amiga y rival asintió para decir.

-"Creo que sí y ahí está la mejor amiga de Gokú-san, Musubi"- esas palabras fueron de una pelinegra y ojos marrón llamada Kaho, no es tan voluptuosa como su amiga y rival pero tiene su encanto que Bulma iba a decir algo pero otras chicas salieron…

-"Wow, Hibiki, mira ese edificio, es diferente a nuestro mundo"- decía una sorprendida Hikari que su hermana asintió sin decir nada para luego fijar la mirada hacia Miya, Gokú, Kusano y la mejor amiga de su amado, Bulma que está mirando perpleja a ellas pero las dos personas desconocidas para ellas miraron de forma despreocupada la escena que son los padres de la científica.

-"Ara, ara así que llegamos"- salió otra silueta de cabello gris largo, los ojos del mismo color que otra peli castaño salió de la nave que asintió a las palabras de su rival y amiga.

-"Pues claro, estamos en el hogar de Gokú, Karasuba"- fueron las palabras de la sekirei #8, Yume que sonreía.

-"Al fin llegamos"- salió otra sekirei de cabello rubio suelto, ojos azules y de un cuerpo voluptuoso de brazos cruzados con el mismo kimono puesto que las demás y eso lo dijo de forma orgullosa como buena tsundere que es.

-"Si, Gokú está hablando con su mejor amiga"- fueron las palabras de Uzume, otra peli castaña con el mechón tomado hacia adelante que su amiga y cómplices de los planes de hacer tríos con Gokú que es una mujer muy pero muy voluptuosa, cabello violeta oscuro largo con los ojos del mismo color, miró asintiendo con una sonrisa y de forma sobria que desde que Gokú se reconcilió con ella, no tomaba alcohol para sus lidiar con su pena de ya saben lo que pasó anteriormente.

-"Si, llegamos al hogar de mi ashikabi"- decía con una sonrisa muy cálida Kazehana, la Milfs del grupo.

-"Un éxito, Matsu, llegamos"- fueron las palabras de una peli café claro largo y ojos del mismo color, cuerpo no tan voluptuoso como el de Musubi o el de Yume, pero tiene lo suyo, lleva el mismo kimono pero la diferencia es que tiene un par de guantes negros finos y su fiel arma, una guadaña envainada en la espalda.

-"Si, Yomi, un éxito"- decía la más inteligente del grupo, una mujer de cabellos anaranjados con los ojos del mismo color y anteojos grandes puestos, cuerpo voluptuoso saliendo de la nave.

-"Gokú, este es tu hogar"- decía una Akitsu de forma tranquila y sus hermosos ojos azules demostraba esa luz tan llamativa desde que se enteró que está embarazada, ella está sobando su vientre para luego sonreír cálidamente mirando en dirección a su amor que la última en salir es la menos voluptuosa del grupo pero a Gokú no le importa eso, la mujer es de cabello gris corto, ojos más oscuro que su cabello, vestida con el mismo kimono para mirar con una sonrisa.

-"Claro, eso veo, Akitsu"- decía Homura mirando el lugar que Bulma quedó más perpleja y la forma que miraron a Gokú, ella iba a decir algo pero…

-"Gokú"- exclamó Krillin al ver a su amigo de vuelta.

-"Hey Krillin tanto tiempo y me alegra que te hayan revivido"- dijo el saiyajin muy contento al ver a su primer y mejor amigo de vuelta a la vida gracias a Porunga por lo visto en los registro de esa nave que vino la Bulma del futuro.

-"Si, pero…"- no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras ya que una nave aterrizó y dejó con un escalofrío en la espina dorsal al ver tanta chicas hermosas y una niña tomando de la mano de Gokú mientras estaba siendo mimada por la madre de Bulma pero dejaro eso de lado al ver una nave aterrizando al lado de la nave del tiempo/espacio saliendo el pervertido maestro y Oolong.

-"Hey Gokú, llegaste"- decía el maestro Roshi que vio a su pupilo tomado de la mano a una hermosa chica y una niña muy tierna al otro lado.

-"Hola maestro Roshi…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que el pervertido maestro miró a las sekireis que ellas se sentían algo incómodas…

-"Oh, Wow, ¿Quiénes son esas señoritas?"- decía el maestro saliendo vapor de su nariz al ver semejante belleza y algunas muy bien formadas, en pocas palabras, muy voluptuosa que se acercó a la equivocada que es Tsukiumi que se presentó.

-"Hola preciosura, soy el maestro Roshi"- una vez que dijo el maestro Roshi, logró tocarle un pecho a la pobre rubia que el viejo le salió una hemorragia nasal que la chica se sonrojó de furia para lanzarle un ataque de aquakinesis que lo mandó a volar al viejo maestro.

-"PERVERTIDO"- exclamó la Tsundere enojada que Oolong levantó la falda del kimono corto de Akitsu que ella se molestó y lo golpeó con un bloque de hielo que lo mandó a volar que le cerdo con una sangre en la nariz exclamó…

-"No llevas nada"- para así volar y caer al lado del pervertido maestro para aferrarse en la espalda de Gokú cuando se sentía así de incómoda.

-"Gokú"- decía una ya tranquila Akitsu que Bulma quedó con algo de sospecha y dijo…

-"Gokú, ¿Quiénes son esas mujeres?"- el saiyajin iba a responder pero…

-"SOMOS SUS ESPOSAS, Y ÉL NUESTRO ASHIKABI"- exclamaron cada una de las sekireis de Gokú menos kusano que se acercaron a su amado esposo, el lugar quedó en silencio por un rato haciendo click en la cabeza en los presentes, Piccoro que llegó solo miraba indiferente la escena mientras levitaba en el lugar, Yamcha quedó con cara de palo ya que llegó justo cuando esas hermosas chicas revelaron ser las esposas de su amigo…

ORDENADOR… REINICIAR….. LA CARGA MENTAL ESTÁ LISTA Y ESTABLE….. PROCEDER….

Así está la mente de cada persona conocida del saiyajin menos el namekiano y Kami-sama que solo negaba la cabeza ante tal escena, pero….

-"¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?"- exclamaron Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, el maestro, el cerdo, el gato volador, la tortuga le chupa un huevo eso, Tien y Chaoz miraron indiferente pero alegre de ver a Gokú de vuelta…

-"Gokú, ¿Cómo pudiste hechizar a esas chicas?"- decía un monje calvo tomando la parte de adelante del dogi de su amigo recriminándolo al ver a esas hermosas mujeres diciendo que son esposas del saiyajin…

-"Pero yo no las hechicé, ¿verdad, chicas?"- fueron las palabras de Gokú a las sekireis que ellas asintieron que Miya habló por ellas.

-"Nosotras quisimos estar con él por cosas del destino, él es nuestro destinado"- reveló Miya que dejó con más dudas ante eso…

-"A ver a ver, explícate ahora"- decía una Bulma ya calmada y quería saber qué hizo Gokú con esas chicas, pervertido no es, así que descartado esa teoría a lo que el hechizo también se descartó de forma automática.

-"Es una larga historia"- decía Gokú que Bulma chasqueó los dedos e hizo una llamada para preparar un gran banquete.

-"Tengo todo el día"- decía la peli turquesa que Gokú asintió y de un rato, la mesa está lista en los jardines de la mansión de los Brief que Piccolo se quedó ahí ya que quería saber algo o sea, la llegada de Gokú justo en este momento.

-"Bueno, por dónde empezar, ya sé"- Dijo Gokú para proceder a contar todo y con lujo de detalles hasta cortar la parte justo antes de la llegada de la Bulma del futuro en forma de Ciborg dejando en shock y con sorpresa el cambio que hizo Gokú en ese mundo ya que Miya, Matsu y Yume se encargaron de explicar lo demás acerca de ellas, como también lo que pasó con cada una de ellas y la forma en que conocieron a Gokú…

-"Ya veo, así que ustedes no son humanas, son extraterrestre de otro mundo al igual que Gokú pero ustedes son las llamadas sekireis que buscan a su ashikabi que significa su destinado que es igual a matrimonio"- decía Bulma concluyendo por lo que contaron Gokú y sus esposas dejando con envidia a Yamcha y Krillin pero el maestro roshi miraba con orgullo a su discípulo para decir…

-"Gokú, eres uno de los mejores discípulos que he tenido"- esa cara seria dejó a todos impactados incluyendo a las sekireis ya que vieron de un viejo verde y degenerado a uno serio y mucha sabiduría…

-"Gracias maestro, con sus consejos que me dio, pude complacer a las chicas"- reveló Gokú de las forma más despreocupada que dejó con más orgullo al maestro Roshi dejando con más envidia al duo de humanos y el cerdo, Bulma quedó con cara de "¿estás bromeando?".

-"Gracias Gokú"- decía el maestro para ser golpeado por Bulma que lo mandó a volar lejos hacia no sé dónde pero las chicas quedaron sonrojadas mirando hacia otro lado ya que recordaron esas escenas de entrenamiento de resistencia dejando peor a Bulma pero dejó eso de lado ya que quería saber algo…

-"Gokú, ¿Cómo conseguiste esa nave?"- preguntó de forma seria y querer saber ya que salía la marca de la compañía de su padre y la de ella, el saiyajin iba a responder pero Matsu le hizo un gesto a su esposo que él asintió, la sekirei #2 se ajustó sus gafas para empezar con la explicación.

-"Bulma-san, esa nave es una especie de máquina del tiempo/espacio que viaja entre dimensiones creada por ti, pero del futuro, vino al mundo en donde pertenecíamos para darnos una advertencia"- puso en pausa sus palabras para que los guerreros Z y Bulma miraran con seriedad el asunto.

-"Dentro de tres semanas, vienen dos androides en una isla a atacar y deben estar preparados ya que ni Vegeta fue rival para ellos"- fue la revelación de Matsu que dejó más serio a Piccoro…

-"Eso coincide cuando salvé a Trunk del futuro poco después de que Vegeta matara a Freezer"- reveló el namekiano que dejó a Gokú sorprendido.

-"Pero la Bulma del futuro nos comentó que su hijo murió en la batalla con los androides"- dijo el saiyajin de clase baja a su amigo/rival Namekiano que él miró de forma seria.

-"Si, eso dijo, cayó muy mal herido, los androides lo pasaron por muerto y usó la máquina del tiempo para salvarse, le di una semilla del ermitaño cuando lo salvé…."- decía Piccoro recordando de cómo encontró a Trunks y la advertencia de los androides y guardar ese secreto de que es hijo de Bulma y Vegeta, pero al final reveló eso a Bulma y los demás…

-"Entonces si ellos llegan, ¿Qué haremos?"- preguntó un Krillin preocupado acerca de la revelación que les dio la esposa #2 de Gokú y también esa revelación de Trunk que apenas sobrevivió en el futuro siendo rescatado por piccoro del presente mientras éste estaba meditando en el desierto y ahí cayó ese chico…

-"Entrenar en la habitación del tiempo"- dijo el saiyajin de forma seria poniéndose de pie.

-"Así que la pensaste"- dijo Piccoro con una sonrisa…

-"Si, un año ahí, un día en la Tierra, quiero superar el poder del super saiyajin, algo más allá que eso"- reveló Gokú apretando sus puños que Piccoro sonrió…

-"Solo pueden entrar dos a dicha habitación"- dijo Piccoro de forma seria que sacó una sonrisa en Gokú.

-"Si, eso lo sé, como Vegeta no está para entrenar conmigo y no sabemos cuándo llega por lo que me dijo Bulma, pero…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que fue detenido por Piccoro.

-"Conmigo no entrenarás, prefiero entrenar a mi modo"- decía Piccoro negando esa intención de su rival.

-"Ah qué mala, pero, ¿el hijo de Vegeta?"- preguntó el saiyajin de forma curiosa al namekiano que éste solo sonrió.

-"Si, puede ser él que dentro de una semana y media llegará a este tiempo"- fue lo que dijo Piccoro que el saiyajin solo sonrió.

-"Entonces así será, puedo superar el poder del super saiyajin"- Gokú dijo de forma sonriente que sus esposas solo sonrieron de forma cálida y por eso aman tanto a Gokú, que Krillin y Yamcha no te digo el nivel de envidia, Bulma solo sonrió ya que no podía hacer nada más que aceptar la decisión de esas sekireis que se llavará bien con ellas en especial, la llamada sekirei de la sabiduría…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4…

NDA: bueno aquí es el episodio, en el próximo estará el entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo, y ustedes decidan en donde aprenderá la tele transportación, por kami sama o los yadrat…

Lo del dolor al corazón sería por la estadía en Yadrat o por la falta de control del super saiyajin aunque sería incoherente poner la enfermedad ya que no hay cura y Gokú llegó recién en el tiempo en que no llegó nunca ya que quedó estancado humillando a un cierto castaño pervertido haciéndose amigo de Raiser que le cayó bien ese hombre al tener muchas chicas con él sacando entre asco/exitación por parte de las ya explotadas, pero nel, eso…

PD: disculpen la demora es que la falta de time y la pocas ideas me pasaron la cuenta, quizás el exceso de Fics, pero dejar eso de lado, me impedía tener más ideas frescas, eso…


End file.
